Season 4
Season 4 of Vikings premiered on February 18, 2016 on History in Canada and in the United States and concluded on February 1, 2017. It is the final season to feature Travis Fimmel as King Ragnar. This season, consisting of 20 episodes, was split into two ten-episode parts with the first part airing from February 18 to April 21, 2016 while the second part aired from November 30, 2016 to February 1, 2017. Below is a brief review of what happened in the fourth season of Vikings. Plot Part I Season three culminated with the extraordinary battle in Paris, where Ragnar seized victory from the jaws of defeat – but still returns to Kattegat dangerously ill. Thoughts of his death galvanize the forces who seek to succeed him as king, including his wife Queen Aslaug and his oldest son, Bjorn. Meanwhile, Lagertha continues power struggles with her calculating, former second in command, Kalf. Rollo betrays his Vikings heritage by remaining in Frankia and Floki is seized for his brutal actions to the Christian priest Athelstan. Part II In the midseason premiere, Ragnar’s reappearance in Kattegat triggers a chain of events no one – except the Seer – could have ever imagined. He unexpectedly arrives home to see what has become of his sons. Production It was officially announced on March 26, 2015, five episodes into the show's third season run.http://deadline.com/2015/03/vikings-renewed-history-season-4-1201399120/ Cast Main Cast * Travis Fimmel as King Ragnar Lothbrok (16 episodes) * Katheryn Winnick as Queen Regnant Lagertha/Earl Ingstad (18 episodes) * Clive Standen as Duke Rollo (14 episodes) * Gustaf Skarsgård as Floki (19 episodes) * Alexander Ludwig as Bjorn (19 episodes) * Alyssa Sutherland as Queen Consort Aslaug (15 episodes) * Ben Robson as Earl Kalf (4 episodes) * Lothaire Bluteau as Emperor Charles (8 episodes) * John Kavanagh as The Seer (9 episodes) and Pope Leo IV ("Death All 'Round") * Peter Franzén as King Harald "Finehair" (14 episodes) * Jasper Pääkkönen as Halfdan "The Black" (13 episodes) * Moe Dunford as Prince Aethelwulf (7 episodes + 6 as recurring) * Kevin Durand as Harbard (3 episodes) * Alex Høgh as Ivar (9 episodes + 1 as guest) * Marco Ilsø as Hvitserk (7 episodes + 1 as guest) * David Lindström as Sigurd (9 episodes + 1 as guest) * Jordan Patrick Smith as Ubbe (8 episodes + 1 as guest) * Linus Roache as King Ecbert (16 episodes) *Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Bishop Heahmund ("The Reckoning") Special Guest Cast *Josh Donaldson as Hoskuld ("Revenge") Recurring Cast * Maude Hirst as Helga (16 episodes) * Jennie Jacques as Princess Judith (16 episodes) * Georgia Hirst as Torvi (15 episodes) * Morgane Polanski as Princess Gisla (12 episodes) * Josefin Asplund as Astrid (9 episodes) * Ida Marie Nielsen as Margrethe (8 episodes) * Owen Roe as Count Odo (7 episodes) * Dianne Doan as Yidu (7 episodes) * Edvin Endre as Erlendur (6 episodes) * Ivan Kaye as King Aelle (6 episodes) * Amy Bailey as Queen Kwenthrith (5 episodes) * Seán T. Ó Meallaigh as Father Prudentius (5 episodes) * George Blagden as Athelstan (5 episodes) * Nathan O'Toole as Young Bjorn (3 episodes) Crew Producers * Morgan O'Sullivan: executive producer. * Sheila Hockin: executive producer. * Sherry Marsh: executive producer. * Alan Gasmer: executive producer. * James Flynn: executive producer. * John Weber: executive producer. * Michael Hirst: creator/writer/executive producer. * Keith Thompson: producer (episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 17, 18, 19, and 20). * Sanne Wohlenberg: producer (9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, and 16). * Bill Goddard: co-producer. * Séamus McInerney: co-producer. * Pj Dillon: director of photography (episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 17, 18, 19, and 20). * Owen McPolin: director of photography (episodes 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, and 16). * Mark Geraghty: production designer. * Aaron Marshall: editor (episodes 1, 4, 7, 15, and 18). * Christopher Donaldson: editor (episodes 2, 5, and 8). * Tad Seaborn: editor (episodes 3, 6, 9, 11, 13, 16, and 19). * Don Cassidy: editor (episodes 10, 12, 14, 17, and 20). * Trevor Morris: composer. * Franklin Henson: stunt action design. * Richard Ryan: stunt action design. * Dominic Remane: visual effects supervisor. * Joan Bergin: costume designer. * Frank Moiselle: casting director. * Nuala Moiselle: casting director. Directors * Ciarán Donnelly: episodes 1, 2, 3, 15, and 16. * Helen Shaver: episodes 4 and 5. * Ken Girotti: episodes 6, 7, and 8. * Jeff Woolnough: episodes 9, 10, 17 and 18. * Daniel Grou: episodes 11 and 12. * Sarah Harding: episodes 13 and 14. * Ben Bolt: episodes 19 and 20. Episode Guide :See also: Episodes Season Deaths *Einar *Eirik *Angrboda *The Berserker *Kalf *Count Odo *Yidu *Waerferth *Queen Kwenthrith *Erlendur *Count Roland *Therese *Gudmund *Gardar *Queen Aslaug *King Ragnar Lothbrok *Earl Jorgensen *King Aelle *Bishop Unwan *Egil *Vik *Princess Ellisif *Bishop Edmund *Tanaruz *Helga *King Ecbert *Sigurd Gallery Images Video File:Vikings Season 4 Preview File:Vikings Season 4 Official SDCC Trailer (Comic-Con 2015) File:Vikings Season 4 Official Trailer File:Vikings Ragnar Trailer - Season 4 Premieres February 18th 10 9c History File:Power Built With Blood Vikings Season 4 Teaser - Premieres February 18th 10 9c History File:Day Of Reckoning Vikings Season 4 Teaser - Premieres February 18th 10 9c History File:Vikings Brother Against Brother Teaser - Premieres February 18 10 9c History File:Vikings What To Expect From Season 4 - New Season Thursday 10 9c History File:Vikings Official Mid-Season Teaser Thursdays 10 9c History-0 File:Vikings Season 4 Mid-Season Teaser History File:Vikings Season 4 Returns Comic Con Teaser History File:Vikings Season 4 Midseason Return Official Trailer - Comic-Con 2016 File:Vikings Season 4B - Midseason Trailer REVENGE (HD) File:Vikings Season 4B NEW Promo Trailer - History's TV Show HD File:Vikings Season 4 - Trailer New Generation FR HD File:Vikings Season 4 By The Numbers History File:Remembering those we have lost this year Season V is Comin' (March MMXVII) viKings & warriors HD References de:Staffel 4 ru:Сезон 4 fr:Saison 4 it:Stagione 4 uk:4 Сезон Category:Seasons